


At Last

by impalaiswheretheheartis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, actually really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaiswheretheheartis/pseuds/impalaiswheretheheartis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the song "At Last" by Etta James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard the song listen to it. It's beautiful and makes you cry happy tears.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM

 Sunshine bled through the red curtains making a fiery hue envelope the room. Cas rested on Dean's chest feeling it expand and deflate. A warmth spread from his cheeks all the way down to his toes. Their relationship wasn't easy. It stressed them both severely. Dean's cancer was reaching its last stages. It was his last day.

  
 _'At last'_

  
Cas tightened his grip on him. As if the closer Dean was the lesser the chance of him going.

  
 _'My love has come along'_

  
He shared Dean's pain. He shared Dean's dreams. If Dean was going, so was he.

  
 _'My lonely days are over'_

  
Cas ran his hands through Dean's hair that refused to fall out during chemo. He traced his eyelids and followed his natural contours down to his cheeks bones then further to his plump lips. 

  
 _'And life is like a song'_

  
Dean's breathing slowed. Cas asked the doctor not to come today. He needed to be alone with Dean for this moment. 

  
 _'Oh yeah at last'_

  
Dean stirred but his eyes remained closed. He was awake now. He lost his eyesight a few months back.

  
 _'The skies above are blue'_

  
He murmured Cas' name. As if he was making sure he still there, despite his grip on him. Cas answered with a kiss to his cheek and reminding Dean that he was there. He stated, voice cracking, that Cas needs to be strong. He told him not to cry. He said with his soft voice that if Cas cries he'll never be able to go. And Cas didn't want that. Dean was so tired. So in pain. He asked Castiel a week ago if it was okay for him to go. How could Cas deny him that.

  
 _' My heart was wrapped up in clover'_

  
Green unfocused eyes met Cas'. Dean whispered an I love you.

_'The night I looked at you'_

  
Castiel made sure to keep his tears silent. But Dean knew. He wiped his face, a frown on his lips. He kissed Cas' closed eyes. Telling him that he'll never be able to go now.

  
 _' I found a dream, that I could speak to'_

  
Castiel protested immediately. Telling him that he could go. Dean smiled and kissed Cas on his lips now. He praised Cas for being so strong. 

  
 _' A dream that I can call my own'_

  
And Cas took it all in stride. He pressed his nose into Dean's neck. Ever since they stopped chemo Dean no longer held an overly bleached hospital smell. He smelled like a 17 year old again. Like leather and oil and mischief and blind love. Who knew he'd get cancer at 20. But Cas stayed. Through this 10 year battle. 

_' I found a thrill to press my cheek to'_

  
Dean was so new. So fun. Totally opposite of Castiel's church upbringing.

 

_' A thrill that I have never known'_

  
Now Dean was fragile. Barely hanging on to life. 

  
 _' Oh yeah yeah You smiled, you smiled'_

  
Dean's last sentence was threatening Cas. That if he cried at the funeral he was going to haunt him. Castiel made sure to cry.

But Dean never haunted him.

 He always wore Dean's jacket to bed every night, and every night, he felt and dreamed Dean's arms around him.

 He somehow subconsciously told himself to get in that car. Not Dean's baby of course. Shitfaced and crying. 

  
 _' Oh and then the spell was cast'_

  
He knew he was on the wrong side of the road. He swore he heard Dean yelling at him to keep his stupid blue eyes open.   
The truck driver survived. But all Cas cared about was seeing green. Green actually seeing him, again. After so long. Calling him stupid. 

  
 _' And here we are in heaven'_

  
Dean embraced him. Such a missed feeling. As if it never left. His heart warmed and his eyes closed. He would cry if tears were allowed here. But there was no crying here. No pain. No loses. Just blue and green together. Warmth. Love. Trust. Forever. 

  
 _' for you are mine...'_

  
Green told blue to never do that again. And blue agreed despite the flawed logic. Green led blue home. Life flashing before blue's eyes. A beautiful scene. A fiery hue enveloped the room. Cas rested on Dean's chest feeling it expand and deflate. A warmth spread from his cheeks all the way down to his toes. This was it. This was them. 

  
 _'At Last'_


End file.
